


The Mainland

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Bravo Team is the Danno Protection Squad We All Need, Crossover Pairings, Danny "Danno" Williams Leaves Hawaii, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Catherine Friendly, Protective Bravo Team, Self-Indulgent, please read author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny leaves Hawaii. He follows his new SEAL boyfriend Jason back to the east coast, as well as a rise in rank on the job. He wants to move on. He's settling in pretty well too.One night, after Bravo Team gets home from an op, they're out celebrating and he's having a blast with his new found family...then he runs into Catherine. She's left Steve,AGAIN! He wants to be done with her, but she just keeps showing up and ruining his mood. But his new friends, his new family made up of amazing SEAL's are there support him and have his back unconditionally. If Danny doesn't like her, they don't like her.They already hate Rachel.Checking in on Steve, now knowing that Catherine left him again, Danny has no choice but to tell him how he knows that...which will reveal to Steve that Danny, has in fact, left the island.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Bravo Team (SEAL Team TV), Danny "Danno" Williams & Naima Perry, Jason Hayes/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 51
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though this one has similar elements of my story [Parallels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401059) this isn't a sequel. I had some ideas for Jason/Danny ship that sort of got jumbled around. The motivation to write them comes and goes. I do want to write a sequel to Parallels in the future, but this isn't it. 
> 
> In regards to Catherine: Look. I do my best to grow as a person and not be petty and hate for the sake of hating. I don't hate her because she's a woman and the forced McRollins got in the way of my McDanno. I hate her because she lies to Steve, left him not once but plenty of times, and swoops in when he's most vulnerable and confused and will more than likely hurt him again! 
> 
> This is a fic that'll focus on a "Danny Protection Squad". He's gonna have a group of bros who will hype him up, love him, care for him, and all that amazing jazz! 
> 
> It's also gonna have Catherine but it's gonna be her clashing with Bravo Team and Bravo Team Family so...that's sorta _my_ therapy...I don't think anyone reading this will have an issue but had to put it out there.

When he pulled up to the parking lot, he was greeted by Naima and the kids. He walked up to them and hugged them all. It was sometimes hard to believe how much they meant to him in such a short time, but they did. Just as Jason promised he'd become important to the other SEALs of Bravo Team, he'd also become an important fixture among their families. 

His friendship with Naima may have started because he was introduced to the Perry family as Jason's boyfriend. There was a lot of hope that the friendship would bloom since Ray was Jason's number two and best friend, but his own work helped reinforce what happened naturally. Whenever he has to go to the hospital for a case, she's sometimes the one who helps him out. He actually found a route that works well for him that has the hospital en route, so a few times a week, he drops by with lunch or coffee, depending the time of day. 

She's helped him get situated and sometimes even picks up Charlie when he can't and keeps him until he can pick him up. The Perry family was a blessing. It was definitely making things easier for Charlie to have a friend in Jameelah. 

"Charlie with Rachel?" Naima asked when she saw that he was alone. 

Danny nodded. "She's taking him up to New York for the weekend as a getaway."

"Trying to buy some love?" Naima asked quietly. 

"Well, it's not something she wouldn't do." Danny deadpanned. 

"Your patience with her is saint like, you know that?" Naima asked with a smirk. 

"With nearly two decades of learning to deal with her and her tantrums, you sort of get used to it." Danny answered. 

"Well, you did pull a 'Rachel' with Charlie, and she's British. So what other choice does she have but to try and be graceful about this?" 

"Was that a pun?" Danny inquired. 

"And if it was?" Naima quipped back. 

They laughed and talked more about their day to day and plans now that their men were back. Jason had been hoping to use the weekend to bring Michael home from boarding school so they could all have a boys weekend, but it'll have to be on another weekend. Maybe one they can plan with Emma visiting in from New York, and if by some miracle, even fly Grace over from California for a huge family weekend. It was hard work to plan it, but they were efficient and organized and handled the nearly impossible daily. 

Moving back east hadn't been an easy decision. Not by any means. But Steve left. He left while he was hurt and heartbroken. Danny understood that it had been a hell of a year for Steve, but he'd always been there for the SEAL. So when Steve decided to leave...it broke Danny's heart. 

He had hoped the hurt would ease and lessen via messages and phone calls. Except that most of the attempts made were from Danny. Steve seeming to drop off the grid, calling only occasionally. That really just made Danny feel...more broken. And stupid. 

The team had been there, sure. Some of them were more aware about his feelings for Steve than others. They all tried to have his back, but it wasn't the same. Danny felt selfish for taking up some of their time anyway, since they all had lives outside of the team. It made him realized just how much of his life had been Steve. 

So when he didn't have Charlie, he began to venture out on his own. No matter where he went though he didn't feel better. 

The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he dressed. He never stopped being unapologetically Jersey and it was a tell. Before, when he wore that with pride...without Steve on the island, he honestly felt as much of a haole then as he did when he first moved to the island.

It made him feel horribly alone. 

If he was honest, the idea of moving back east began to worm it's way in his mind most in those moments. 

Then he met Jason. 

The Master Chief was stationed on the island to train up some of the new recruits. When he wasn't doing that, he was venturing the island to see what it had to offer. But much like those who weren't really from there, he ended up venturing to a tacky tourist location that tried to mimic the 'American Brand'. Danny himself sort of hated that he decided to go there but it was strangely nice. They ended up sitting next to each other at the bar, talking about whatever team was playing on the television above them. They drank beer and whiskey, ventured off of sports, more drinking, and though nothing happened the first time they met, something _clicked_. So Danny ended up returning to that place. And so had Jason. 

Their fling wasn't a surprise. 

What _was_ a surprise was how fast the fling evolved into something more. A relationship bloomed so quickly, it shocked Danny. Jason stayed over at Danny's place more than the Navy designated apartment he'd been staying at. Because it felt weird having someone stay the night at the McGarrett home, Danny ended up moving back to his place. He didn't want to uproot Eddie who had become used to living in the McGarrett home, so he told Junior he was moving out. They had a bit of a... disagreement. Steve had wanted Danny to recover and take care of the McGarrett house as well as Eddie. Sure he trusted Junior with the same obligation, but it was different with Danny. The blond knew how deeply loyal Junior was about Steve and hated breaking the kid's heart, but he couldn't continue living there if Steve wasn't going to be there. 

_"I just don't understand why you can't stay."_

_Danny sighed deeply. He wasn't ashamed of who he loved, but it was the similarities that Jason had to Steve that he was shy of. As much as he didn't want to admit to it, it was part of the reason he was initially attracted to Jason. He missed Steve so damn much! His mind and body also couldn't let go of the 'What ifs', so when a taste of what could have been presented itself, Danny took it. Jason soon became his own person to Danny and someone he's come to love. The truth was, he was moving on._

_Junior wasn't someone who was that aware of his feelings for Steve. Or at least they never had a conversation about it. Until now it seems._

_"I'm...seeing someone." Danny began._

_"Oh. I uh...congratulations? But what does that have to do with moving out of here?" Junior asked as he crossed his arms and raised a confused eyebrow._

_"It's weird, Joons. Even if this was the opposite of Steve, it would still be weird living in his home and bringing someone here with me." Danny hoped that would offer enough context but by the look on Junior's face, he'd have to spell it out. "I loved Steve, Junior. More than he loved me..."  
_

_"That's-"_

_Danny raised his hand to stop him. "I was **in** love with him, Junior. In a romantic, sexual, and very gay way. Please tell me I don't have to literally draw you a picture." _

_Junior blushed a bit, but now he got it. "Ah. I can understand why that might be slightly awkward at first but..."_

_"He's a SEAL. My new boyfriend. It's confusing sometimes but it's also a reminder that...I'm not Steve's. Not his trophy that can sit on a shelf and wait for him to return. Not his pet or his house keeper. This place has a lot of history, and we can brand each other Ohana all we want but...I'm not McGarrett. It's time for me to go."_

Leaving had been hard, but he's breathing a lot easier since he has. He knows he's not as young as he used to be, and though he's still hitting the streets, it's a lot tamer. All of his rep and history from Jersey, plus all he's built up with Five-Oh? They raised him up by two ranks! He's able to come home and have dinner with Charlie every day. When Jason and Ray are stationed stateside, they often have invite the other family over for dinner. Since Danny's began dating Jason, not only have Ray and Naima stopped being so concerned about his drink intake, but they're getting some of the best home cooked Italian food they've ever had. They had _couples_ nights too! It was weird for both Jason and Danny, for different reasons, but it was a good weird. 

Steve doesn't know yet though. 

Whenever he does message Danny, the blond can never seem to find a good way to put it. Steve's never right out asked him about it, so Danny can only assume no one on the team's told him yet either. 

Part of him feels a heartache that it's taking so long for Steve to notice he's left Hawaii. Another part though doesn't want to deal with the reaction and happy it's not brought up. 

Others who have come to pick of their Navy men join them and they all chat until the gates open and the SEALs start coming through. He waves hellos to those who pass him but his focus is on his SEAL. He cups Jason's face and inspects him.

"Back in one piece but totally with a few sets of new dents and nicks I didn't leave."

Jason chuckled, "I look forward to your _thorough_ inspection of your property, babe." Then he looked around and frowned, "Where's Charlie?"

Danny sighed, "Rachel's got him. She's booked a weekend trip for him to New York."

"That bitch..." Jason muttered. 

"Sonny, Jason's calling you." Clay called out to Bravo Three. Then he hugged Danny in greeting.

"Oh very clever. Must have hurt your pea sized brain to come up with that insult." Sonny replied with an eye roll, before getting his hug in. "Now, who's a bitch and what'd they do?"

"Rachel." Jason growled. 

"She take Charlie? She knew you were gonna have a weekend with Jason and Mikey right?" Ray asked. 

"She knew. But she rarely cared about what I wanted _when_ we were married. Less so since the split." Danny deadpanned. Then he smiled at Jason softly, "We'll re-plan and try to get the girls involved too. Family trip." 

Jason smiled at that and leaned in to kiss Danny. "I'd like that."

"Well, hey! That means you two are free for some Adult Boy's Time! We can all meet up our usual place, drink our success, and not have to worry about being responsible adults the next morning!" Sonny called. 

"I still have kids at home, and we all still have work, Son." Ray deadpanned. 

"You know what I meant!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Not a bad idea. We'll meet there at 7." Jason said and they all dispersed.

* * *

Once in the bar, the guys and their partners that joined them all gather around for a game of pool to show off. There were details the guys couldn't share about their ops, but there was some stories they could tell. Usually some act of insane bravery that borderlines stupidity. 

Danny loved it. He missed it so much. He missed this sense of belonging he hadn't realized he was missing. He wasn't the co-parent the way he was with Five-Oh. That fell on Jason and Ray, with him adding any sort of support that he could when possible. But here, they all had this sense of equal footing. Which was weird because they were all ranked. 

As Sonny told another story, Jason beat Full Metal in another game of pool. "Fuck yeah! Woo! We need another round of shots!"

"Best two out of three!" Full Metal called out. 

"Loser picks up the tab?" Jason smirked. 

"Bring it on."

Danny rolled his eyes but kissed Jason's cheek for good luck. "I'll go get us another round. Don't lose."

"Me? Lose? I'm Bravo One baby, I don't lose." Jason smiled as he stole a proper kiss from Danny before letting the blond go. 

Danny made his way through and looked out for the guys that had ventured off. Some were trying to impress the ladies, he caught sight of Blackburn with Mandy at the bar across from him as he approached the other end. He smiled and nodded to them before making an order of a round of shots. 

"Coming up. Give me a moment to take care of them, kay?" The bartender said as he served a few people on the bar who were here before him. 

It was a fun night. 

He was so glad and happy that Jason and the rest of Bravo Team returned home in one piece. They were having a blast and letting loose knowing that as far as they knew, they could sleep in the next morning. With their previous plans canceled, Jason would have invited anyone who didn't have plans over to their place and they'd have a cook out where Sonny would make his famous Texan style ribs! 

He was so happy. So damn calm and happy. 

Then he heard her voice. 

"Danny?" 

He stilled, feeling as if he's been petrified, a cold dread coursing through him as he turned to face her. "Catherine." 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as confused as he probably felt.

Anger began to slowly bubble inside of him but he did his best to keep in check. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, this is a usual hang out for Naval Intelligence." She replied and there was a tone in there she was trying to use on him. He recognized it pretty easily after spending a decade on an island he wasn't from. She wanted to tell him _he_ was the foreign piece that didn't belong. 

For a moment a new panic rose inside of him and he did a quick scan. Was Steve here? But catching the shimmer of guilt that passed her face when she realized what he was doing Danny knew for a fact that he wasn't. 

She left him again. 

Was that part of the reason he hasn't been in contact? In what state did she leave him? Was he okay? 

"You okay, brother?" 

Danny turned to see Sonny and Clay flanking him. Each of them eyeing Catherine warily and reading into his reaction, which was putting them ready for the offense. 

"He's not Navy." Catherine told them, as she herself eyed the two new comers. 

"He's part of the team." Clay said without missing a beat. 

"Pretty damn crucial part of it, in fact." Sonny added. 

Any other day Danny would have blushed and told them it was okay. But he wasn't okay right then and there. A lot of the feelings of pain and heartache he felt when Steve left him simmered back up to the top, mixed in with the worry about how she left Steve this time, had him near the point of boiling over. 

He needed to get out of there!

So he did. 

He stormed out of the bar and towards the parking lot, ignoring anyone who called his name. 

When Jason found him he was by his truck, forehead pressed against the window, trying to calm his breath. Jason didn't touch him immediately, just leaned in the spot next to him to show him he was there. When he recognized who it was, he clung to Jason tightly. Jason held him protectively. 

"What do you need?" Jason asked him. 

"I..I'll call a ride home. I don't need to ruin your guy's night." Danny muttered. 

Jason pulled back so he could look into Danny's eyes as he cupped his face. "We're gonna tackle that soon. That reasoning you have that you're not worth the top notch care. We're not leaving you behind Danny. None of us are, but definitely not me. If you go, I go."

Danny smiled up at Jason with a teary smile as he hugged him again. "It's Catherine..."

"McGarrett's ex?" Jason exclaimed. 

"She left him..."

"Again. Fuck." Jason muttered. He may have some strong opinions about McGarrett's treatment towards Danny, but he knows the story. It's fucked up. He could read Danny's mind pretty well by now. He was worried about McGarrett, that much was obvious. "Guess it's time for McGarrett to know you're not in Hawaii anymore, once and for all, and without doubt."

"That can wait til morning." 

Jason and Danny looked behind them to see the remaining of Bravo Team gathered up. Ray had been the one who spoke, but it was Sonny who continued. "Gentlemen, we are just buzzed up enough to go glow in the dark golfing! Let's keep the party rollin!"

Jason looked down at Danny with a gentle smile, "What do you say?" 

Danny looked at all of his friends. None of them who were pissed or disgruntled about their time at the bar being cut short. No one needing a validation for his reaction. They just accepted it, they sided with him, and moved to protect him. He let out a laugh, "Four!" 

* * *

The following day he does wake up late. 

He's sore from both playing glow and the dark golf with a bunch of SEAL's and from the passionate love making he and Jason did when they finally got home. The day ahead is pretty much how he guessed. Jason's out buying all the things needed for a cook out, Sonny will be here in half an hour to set up his grill and smoker, and anyone who doesn't have plans will come over. 

He takes that time to do something he's been putting off. 

Dialing the number, it rings so many times he's sure it'll go to voicemail. If that was the case, he'd ask Steve to call him back. This wasn't something he could leave on a voice mail. Just when he thinks it's about to ask him to leave a message, Steve picks up. 

_"Danny! Hey! Sorry, I was across the room. How are you?_ " Steve asked. He didn't sound heartbroken. Almost chipper and very eager to talk to Danny.

It was playing horribly with his emotions. He contemplated not telling him anything but then shook his head and steeled his resolve. This was happening, damn it!

"I could ask you the same thing."

_"Well that's usually how conversation's go. First, you usually answer the inquiry. Then I'll do the same. And we go from there."_

Danny didn't have it in him to banter with Steve right now. So he got tot he point, "I'm worried, Steven."

He could almost _feel_ Steve tensing on the other side of the phone. _"You okay, Danno?"_

"I saw Catherine yesterday, so...not really."

_"Oh. I...uh...I was going to mention it. But... **wait** , she shouldn't be anywhere near Hawaii right now."_

"She's not."

 _"She's in Jersey? Or LA?"_ At this point Danny knew he wasn't asking about Catherine's whereabouts, but his. 

"Steve..."

 _"Danny, where are you?_ " Steve demanded.

"Back in the east coast. I...I left Hawaii."


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone looks like they could use a drink." 

Danny turned to smile at Sonny as best as he could. He knows it doesn't reach his eyes though. With a sigh he nods, "A few actually. I uh...I just finish speaking with Steve."

Sonny made a face, "How'd he take it?"

Despite their job having a lot to do with being covert, all of Bravo Team knew Danny and Jason's story. Even the Steve parts. After enough drinks in him, they also knew the Catherine parts too. Danny feared at first that because _Steve_ had been one of them, that they would side more so with Steve, but they surprised him. All of Bravo Team were supportive of him being with Jason. Sure they were iffy at first, as most friends and family tended to be. But as they got to know Danny and what he was like...he blended into the mix almost seamlessly. They learned all they could about Danny, and since the Jersey man wasn't one to hide or hold back, they leaned all of him. How he was a family man, how he married and divorced Rachel, how she took Grace across the damn country and he uprooted his whole life to follow his little girl. How he made a life in Hawaii, and because they were all American mostly white guys who had to go into foreign counties, understood that feeling of not really belonging and aching to return home at some point. But unlike them, Danny had thought Hawaii had been the new permanent place. 

They also asked the standard 'how'd you two meet?' question. Danny had to explain what led him to go to the bar Jason had been as well. He explained Steve and Five-Oh the diplomatic way, then how it'd become his O'hana, then how Steve had become his life outside of work and his kids. How he felt they had been close to something new and different so many times but after a decade of maybe's and then being left like he was, he had to make a choice...and meeting Jason helped him make it. 

Danny sighed, "Not well."

"Not well as in 'he might show up and you need a SEAL guard' well or...?" Sonny asked carefully with a questioning raised eyebrow. 

"No. Steve wouldn't hurt me." Danny told the Texan. 

"He already has." Sonny muttered. Danny gave him a look and Sonny raised his hands a bit in defense. " _And_ I meant more of...the other thing."

"Other thing?" Danny echoed.

"Yeah. Maybe he doesn't go immediately for the fight, thinkin' the lovin' might work." Sonny replied with a shrug. 

"Seriously? No, Son." Danny said with a shake of his head. 

"What? This is classic soap opera, high school bullshit. The moment someone else is moving on, the person who didn't know what they had while they have it will swoop in and ruin the progress and all the good the other person, _you_ , has made."

"Steve wouldn-"

"Does he know about Jason?" Sonny interrupted. 

"I told him about getting a promotion _and_ meeting someone. He didn't take it well, and after knowing Catherine left him...I didn't think letting him know I was dating a SEAL was the right moment. I'm not denying my relationship with Jason," Danny said strictly. 

"Good. And...I know you ain't. I can see you guys work. And you're happy." Sonny said gently. "I also know it ain't easy. Bein' a SEAL and relationships are damn hard. You're a blessin' Jason counts on every day. And as hard as it may be for McGarrett to know, it's because of him. You know how to deal with us because of him. You know how we think. You know how to defuse us and get us to see sense when we get too hotheaded. You know what being in the field is like. We know you risked treason and so much more to go and get McGarrett from Korea and didn't let the Navy stop you from being by his side." 

Apparently Danny was known in the Navy outside of the few SEALs he knew. When word got out of Jason dating him, someone had made sure if it was him, and then told Jason as much as possible. A lot of the info, like with any op, was confidential. But the spunky, short, Jersey cop from Hawaii wasn't something you could ever forget and not make a story of. 

"You're a damn catch. And McGarrett let you go." Though Danny could see he wanted to say ' _left you behind_ '. "That's a regret that's gonna haunt him. And it might be tempting. A decade long will we/won't we. But if he does show up...remember all you got here, now. We might not be ' _Paradise_ '" Sonny said with an eye roll as he said the word with air quotes. "But we here are family. You got a damn good job you're good at. The kids are happy when we see em. And you're one of us. Without a shadow of a doubt."

Danny smiled at him, trying not to get too choked up about it. He feels so damn appreciated by Bravo Team and everyone else adjacent to it, it was insane. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. All that mush stuff aside, as true as it is, McGarrett may be a SEAL, but he's not Bravo Team. We're protective of what's rightfully ours, so ya know...he'll easily find a fight if he comes poking his head where it don't belong." 

That actually brought a laugh out of him. He wasn't sure _if_ Steve would show up, but he shook his head. That wasn't important for today, "What can I help with?"

"Jason's almost back. Help me start the marinade." 

* * *

"I knew you looked familiar. You're Clay Spenser. Ash Spenser is your father." Catherine said as she ran into Clay at the base. 

Clay didn't like her before, but she got another mark for greeting him like that. "These days I go by Bravo Six." He said as he tried to get by. The last thing Jason needed was for him to lose his temper on base. 

"How exactly does Bravo Team know Danny?" She demanded. 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. " _We_ know Danny because he's family. And I'm pretty sure it's Lieutenant Williams to you." 

"I knew him long before." She told him matter of factly. 

"Doesn't make you friends. Especially since the last he heard about you, you and the rest of his old team bullied him into letting you use his car to go to the airport. Taking what should have been his place by McGarrett's side."

"That is _none_ of you-" She began indignantly.

"And it wasn't _your_ business either! But you made it your business. You disappear from their lives for years and come back when McGarrett's in a weak and vulnerable state? Too broken down by life and the job to think clearly about how destructive letting you back in might be? You relied on his old, and I mean _old_ feelings for you, and no, I don't mean love. I mean _fear_. Fear of being alone and following the typical social narrative, where before, a woman would have been the solution. And for some men, maybe it is. But you weren't the answer for him. How do I know? Because he's still out there...and you're here." 

Clay can guess she wasn't used to people speaking to her like that in some time. That 'holier than thou' aura she gives off and that look of bitter indignation that her status, rank, or 'beauty' didn't get her anywhere with Clay was clear as day. 

"Danny-"

"Was hurt. Was left behind. Which as Navy you should know how sickening that is to hear. He wasn't given the respect he deserves. But now he is. Because he's finally home. Don't bother him anymore." 

"Clay."

Clay and Catherine looked over to see Jason coming towards them. Very much the Alpha Male, Tier One, Master Chief is supposed to be like. He gives Catherine a once over before he nods to Clay to come with him. Clay follows without a word, leaving Catherine behind. 

When they were far way enough, Clay began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I should have just kept walking."

"You were a hell of a lot nicer than I would have been. And someone needed to do that. So thank you."

"No one messes with the team." Clay answered without second thought, including Danny as part of Bravo Team.

* * *

"It's eleven in the morning on a Sunday. Work can't wait until later?" Jason asked as he walked up behind Danny and hugged him from behind. 

Danny leans into the embrace and leans his head on Jason's shoulder, "Work's mostly caught up. Nothing urgent that can't wait until Monday."

"Then why aren't we in bed?" Jason asked with a smirk as his hands traveled down Danny's chest.

"Mmm..." Danny moaned, feeling the effects immediately. But he still answered Jason's question. While he still could. Jason's hand had a horribly amazing habit of distracting him quite efficiently. "I'm part of of an email forum for parents with kids in college. Grants and scholarships, big and small. I had some that might be helpful for Emma. I sent her two last week, there's one that I think could be hers too."

"Usually speaking about tuition is a major boner killer for me." Jason commented. Danny snorted, but Jason kissed it away, his hands reaching lower until he was groping Danny. "But here you are, helping my kid as if she was yours, and taking some weight off of my mind and wallet. You, Danny Williams, are a dream come true." 

"You really wanna go back to bed, don't you?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Just for an hour."

"Who am I to deny you?"

* * *

"Large black coffee with two sugars." Danny held up the cup as he made his way down the hall. 

Naima met him half way with a very appreciative look. She practically moaned when she took her first sip, "You're a life saver." 

"Well, you're pulling a double shift. Can't let you run on crappy hospital coffee now can I?" 

"I'm more than half way tempted to let 'something happen' to the coffee machine so they'll replace it with something better." Naima muttered. She and Danny stood to the side to not block the hallway.

"You want pointers on how to not get caught?" Danny asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. He didn't need to be anywhere at the moment, and if Naima wasn't busy, he really loved these bonding moments. 

She rolled her eyes, "I'll have you on speed dial in case I need bailing out. But trust me...I know my way around the law."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Danny replied with a smirk that matched hers. 

They sipped their coffees in comfortable silence before Naima brought up the elephant in the room. "Ray mentioned Rollin's crashed your boys' night. You okay?"

Danny sighed deeply and shrugged. "It's not my favorite moment, but not the worst moment either. Not even top five. But...still sucks."

"So, McGarrett leaves and he leaves with Rollins. Rollins leaves him for the billionth's time. I may not be a SEAL like our men, but I've lived with the life long enough to know what matters. She's done him dirty far too many times. I'd almost feel bad for him. Part of me does." Naima didn't have to say it out loud. It was becoming a common thing these days. Everyone knew Steve left him behind but they weren't saying it aloud, but it was clear. "And you've talked to McGarrett?"

"Yeah. I had to see how he was really. I told him I'd seen Rollins and knowing to an extent why she left him this time, knew she wasn't going to be in Hawaii."

"What'd you tell him?" Naima asked. 

"What I needed to. There's some stuff you just can't say over the phone. I told him I met someone. I told him I asked for a transfer because I couldn't do what I used to with Five-Oh. Both because he wasn't there any more and it didn't feel the same. And because after everything...well, it takes it's toll. And I got a promotion out of it."

"What part did he take hardest?" 

"The fact that I left Hawaii. He asked about Charlie and Grace. I told him Grace is starting to make her own life. I'll still help her any way I can but she's in college right now. And I brought Charlie with me. He couldn't believe Rachel allowed it, and I told him she had little to say on the matter."

"So he counted on you not wanting to uproot Charlie to keep you in Hawaii. He didn't take you being in a relationship as a threat? Does he not know too much about Jason?"

"No. I...when Jason and I first started, it was a lot to do with the appeal of him being a SEAL. My feelings for Steve were strong. I was in such a horrible state I guess I just thought that if I had a taste of what could have been, I could find peace and put it to rest. And it was fun." Danny said with a bit of a blush. 

"Damn right it is." Naima added with a mischievous smirk. 

"Jason easily went from being just a Steve stand in to being Jason. My Jason. But if I had mentioned to Steve during the call that my new partner was a man, and a SEAL at that, I really don't know what his reaction would have been. But...I didn't think it was the time to tell him then." 

"Because he'll hear it in the description. That Jason's just another him...as you said, a stand in, and he'll think your relationship isn't serious. Do you think he'll cut his trip short, come looking for you, offer to be what you wanted thinking he can just have you?" 

"Steve isn't that self-" Danny paused in his assessment before sighing. "His ego's not that big, no matter how much I'd joke about it. He cares about me. He loves me. Not in the way I loved him. Whatever chance we had, it's passed. I hope Steve's journey is successful. That he finds whatever it is he needs to find. Because I found what I needed. I'm...I'm happy here, Naima. My job's great. My friends are great. My relationship with Jason is great." 

"So you're not worried about him coming here?" 

"I didn't say that." He took a big gulp of his coffee before throwing it away in a near by bin. "i should go. I'll pick up the kids and bring them to ours. You and Ray can stay for dinner." 

"Thank you. See you then."

* * *

"Jay!" Charlie exclaimed as he saw the SEAL and ran to him. Danny didn't worry since they were on the base's parking lots.

"Charlie! My man!" Jason kept and caught Charlie before lifting him up and holding him to his hip. "How was New York?"

"I got to see the Statue of Liberty and got on a boat!" Charlie told him excitedly.

"It's called a ferry, bud." Danny said as he smiled at his boys as he approached. 

"I still missed you guys. I wanted to play with Mike." 

"We'll get the chance, bud. Danno and I are planning to see when we can do something with Emma and Grace. Doesn't that sound fun?" Jason asked him. 

Charlie's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly. He loved his sister and he's missed her since she went off to school. 

Jason sets Charlie down and pulls Danny in for a kiss. It's sweet, simple, and short. Mostly because Charlie's present. But it was also full of love. They head towards their car so they could go home. 

Unknown to them, that their little family moment was witness by Catherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that people are really loving the Danny/Jason pairing. This is sort of my therapy and I'm glad if it's therapeutic for people to read. I do want to both affirm and reassure that this fic is AND will stay as a Danny/Jason. Danny is healing and part of the hurt he's healing from is his love he has and had for Steve. So there are gonna be strong McDanno moments at times. Danny needs to address them if he wants to move forward. But this began, will be, and shall end in Danny/Jason.
> 
> Also I did my best to look up police ranking, but do not quote me on the correctness of it. It differs from state to state, plus there's like all these other factors that come into play and such. But I wanted Danny's overdue promotion of rank to be part of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason woke in the middle of the night at hearing a buzz of a phone. Seeing how late it was the chances of it being an emergency or work for him, was high. So he kissed Danny on top of the head as he reached for the buzzing phone. The thing was, the phone that buzzed wasn’t his, but Danny’s. 

Danny’s still been a bit shaken by seeing Rollins the other day and knowing she was still around. Jason knew how deeply rooted those issues could go with the weird love triangle mess that Danny was a part of with McGarrett and Rollins. As well as Danny tried to hide it, Jason knew it affected his sleep. He managed to tire Danny out and the blond was sleeping peacefully and he didn’t want him to wake up unless it was an emergency. 

He could just leave it alone since it wasn’t his phone, so there wasn’t some SEAL team crisis, but Danny was law enforcement. It could still be work-related. 

It could be a breach of privacy to open and read the actual message. So he didn’t do that. He did click the button on the side and when the screen lit up and he saw the preview, it gave him a good idea of what the message was about. It was from Tani. From what he could read it said, _‘Hey, look don’t want to say this over text but can we talk tomo-_ ’ and then it cuts off. 

Jason knew Tani. Or of her, at any rate. Danny liked her and she liked and respected Danny. They kept in touch plenty. If he wanted to read into this, Jason would fathom that McGarrett made it back from his trip, or is in the process of doing so, and has finally touched in with the team. More so, touched on the subject of Danny no longer being in Hawaii and the reasons why. 

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Jason carefully laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a while. 

McGarrett was a tricky subject. 

He was Danny’s best friend. 

And more than that, even if things never happened. 

In Hawaii and among Five-Oh, Danny’s feelings for McGarrett might have been platonic or only hinted at, but here it’s different. Over east, Bravo team knows who Danny is 100% and what his feelings for McGarrett were like. There’s no room for misinterpretations. It also came with the understanding that Danny had his heart and spirit broken in paradise, by McGarrett himself...even if unintentionally and unconsciously. 

Whether McGarrett didn’t notice or chose to deny his real feelings for dated values, it’s unclear. 

Jason doesn’t doubt Danny’s love for him. How could he when Danny moved across the damn country to be with him? Yes, he’s aware that a lot more went into that decision but he was still a factor in said decision. 

McGarrett was the one that got away. The one that in different respects, Danny still loves, and he was also a SEAL. Even if there were rivalries between teams, there was a brotherly camaraderie that Jason doesn’t deny, but it mostly makes him feel pity. He was kind of old school, so he didn’t think he’d find love again after losing his high school sweetheart. He had his great love, so finding a second one was a bit of a miracle. One he’s thankful for each and every day. McGarrett missed out on that...and Jason _is_ sorry.

But that doesn’t mean he, or Bravo Team, are going to sit by and let the things in the past that hurt Danny come back into his life easily to possibly hurt him again. 

* * *

“Any request for dinner?” Danny asked Jason as they got ready in the morning. 

“I was thinking that if we both get out at a reasonable time, we go out to eat,” Jason told him as he pulled him close. Stealing a few kisses. 

“Really?” Danny asked with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, really. This ain’t New York but that doesn’t mean we can show Charlie that being here isn’t fun.” Jason told him, still bummed about Rachel messing up their plans. 

Danny smiled at him and kissed those thoughts away. “He loves you, loves hanging out with Mikey when he can. He’ll be thrilled to hang out with us.” 

“Good. I...I know it wasn’t easy for you to move him across the country.” He didn’t want this to turn into a thing. He didn’t want to come off as insecure or like he was doing these things to win ‘brownie points’ or anything. But he couldn’t ignore that both Rachel still pulling stunts as she did, or now having to worry about McGarrett weren’t coming into play and bringing out the overprotective...and possibly possessive side of Jason. 

“No, it wasn’t. There are moments when I feel I made an irrational emotional decision.” Danny admitted. 

Jason felt a bit of panic at hearing that, but Danny was cupping his face and pulling him into a make-out session. He was tense at first but soon melted into it. 

When he pulled away, Danny continued, “But then I look at you and those feelings ebb away. I think about how much Bravo team has rebranded my thoughts of the Navy that I had before. Not all of it, but enough. I think about how welcomed and loved I feel around you...around the guys, and the family of the others. I’m not as young as I used to be, Jason. Part of me still thrives on the thrill of fighting crime...and I...I miss Hawaii. How can I not? I gave it ten years of my life...but…”

“Your life’s not over, Danny. And this is the next chapter.” Jason said to him. 

Danny nodded. “Next chapter. Exactly.”

“I don’t want to ruin this positive moment, but...well, should we be worried about previous plot points becoming relevant?” Jason asked as carefully as possible. 

Danny sighed, “I don’t know what will happen with Steve. I should have dealt with this a long time ago. But...my life is here now. I love Steve. I’ll always love him. With how we survived the island, threats, and each other...it’s a strong bond that can’t be denied. I want him to be happy. But...I also won’t deny how much I’m in love with you.”

That last sentence was what settled his worries. He smiled at Danny and kissed him again, trying to pour all of the love he couldn’t summarize with words, with that kiss. 

“Whatever you need from me...just ask,” Jason told him. 

“For now...just pick a good steakhouse to take me and Charlie to,” Danny answered him and the two shared a loving smile. 

* * *

“Hey Tani, this a good time?” Danny asked after she picked up.

He’d gotten her text, but hadn’t had the time to call until his lunch break. Normally he didn’t hesitate to get back to Tani. Sometimes work and life got in the way, but he did his best to keep his connection to the islands alive. 

A bitter part of him reminded him that he kept a lot more in touch with the team than Steve did. He did his best to keep that part of him reeled in. 

_“Hey, yeah! You?”_ She asked over the phone. 

“I’m on my lunch break. Got the hour.” He told her. He bit his lip before deciding to bite the bullet and just come out and ask, “Is this about Steve?” 

_“He called and said you reached out to him. That you...that you saw Rollins.”_

“Yeah...not the best night here,” Danny replied dryly. 

_“I bet,_ ” Tani grumbled. She hadn’t been wowed by the woman. Not like Junior had been when he heard about her from Lincoln. There was a weird feeling Tani got at the mention of her. Maybe it was because she saw Danny and Steve’s feelings for each other clearly. Whatever it was, hearing that she left him again after making a damn show of chasing after him to the airport just left a horrible taste in her mouth that she’ll never forgive Rollins for _. “How are you?”_

  
  


“I’m okay. Now. Seeing her like that riled me up pretty bad but...well, I had Bravo team with me. I think she got a bit of a shock when Sonny and Clay told her I was part of the team.” 

_“Fitting in more with Navy guys than she_ **_ever_ ** _did with Navy guys herself...or here, I wish I could have seen her face.”_ Tani scoffed and tried to fight down the feeling of jealousy. She loved that Danny did find a place to call him. But she missed him. A lot. 

“I hope to never see her again. I don’t and can’t know what job she’s working on that took her away from Steve, but she may have to deal with some of Bravo team while on the base. So...I almost feel bad for her.” Danny added with a bit of a smirk. 

“ _Almost_ ,” Tani replied with a smirk of her own. 

“Yeah...have _you_ talked to Steve?” Danny asked after a silent pause. 

_“Briefly. Got updates on the team and stuff. But when it came to talking about you I think he talked to Junior and Lou.”_ Tani told him. 

“Any...any idea what’s going on in his head?” Danny had to ask. He needed to know what to expect. From Steve...that could be anything and everything. 

_“He’s coming back,”_ Tani answered him. 

“Back to Hawaii…or?” 

_“I don’t know.”_

“Have Junior or Lou told him about Jason?”

_“You haven’t?”_

“It’s not something I could tell him after dropping the bomb of me not being in Hawaii anymore. I was thinking it was something to do in person. I did tell him I was seeing someone, but left it at that.” Danny told her. 

_“I’ll ask and see what they’ve told him and get back to you Danny. And with anything else.”_

“Thanks, Tani. So...how are things with you?” Danny asked as he listened to what’s been going on with his friend. Filling her in as well as other things in his life like work, his kids, and day to day things. 

* * *

“So if he shows up here, we’re not supposed to tell him who Detective Williams is dating?” Junior summarized what Tani just explained to him. 

“Basically.” She had the same conversation with Lou. Though he easily agreed and understood Tani’s reasoning behind it. It seemed she might have to explain things to Junior. 

“Isn’t that lying?” He asked. 

“More like omitting.” Tani countered. 

“Still wrong,” Junior argued. 

“Not really. It’s more like...it’s not _our_ place to tell.” 

“Why didn’t Detective Williams tell him yet?” 

“McGarrett was still very upset about learning Danny moved and left Five-Oh. He _does_ know Danny’s seeing someone, but Danny thought it would be a conversation to be had face to face.” Tani explained. When she saw the uncertainty and discomfort in Junior’s face she added, point blank, “Rollins left him, Joons. She made a show about this being their chance, took what could have been Danny’s chance, and then left McGarrett in the lurch.” When she saw he was about to speak, she stopped him. “I get your duty to your country, Junior. I do. But think about all that McGarrett’s been through. I know you have. We all have. Danny has. Rollins...hasn’t. She wouldn’t have left him if she had. She would have resigned properly and only gone with McGarrett if she’d been sure.”

Junior was quiet for a moment. He wanted to defend the Navy’s side of things more than Rollins, but there wasn't a good enough counter-argument. “What does that have to do with Detective Williams not telling the Commander about Hayes?” 

“Being left behind by that supposed one that got away? After leaving behind your best friend who might be another one who got away because timing sucks and old fashion values are still a hurdle for him to jump through? Learning that he’s been quote-unquote 'replaced' by an active member who’s a SEAL? Do you really think that’s the best news to hear over the phone?” 

“Telling him that face to face is going to go any better?” Junior genuinely asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Tani sighed as he shoulders sagged, “No. Probably not. But McGarrett deserves that dignity at least. And Danny’s more than honorable enough to give him that dignity.” 

* * *

“Amanda Ellis?”

Looking over to see who called her name, she saw someone she recognized from the bar when Danny was upset. Blackburn had filled her in on who she was, both for the Navy as well as to Bravo team. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m Catherine Rollins. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?” 

Mandy didn’t usually indulge in petty affairs like these, not with how busy she was with actual work that meant the difference of life and death. But this was something she didn’t think she could let go of. For Bravo Team. It was her job to help problems go away after all. If she could do so with Rollins she would. Or at least find out something important that Jason might use later. 

“I suppose an agent’s gotta eat. Lunch?” 

* * *

“Daniel’s here, Charlie. Go and get your things.” Rachel called out to her son as she let Danny in. 

“Kay!” Charlie yelled back from his room. 

There was an awkward silence between them before Rachel let out a sigh and turned to face him. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair of me to have done what I did.” 

“I didn’t appreciate it. Jason and I made plans to spend the weekend with the boys.” Danny told her, slightly annoyed. It wasn’t ideal, but getting a genuine apology was an improvement from a decade ago. 

“I know. All he could talk about on the trip was how much Mikey would have loved this or how much he thought Jason would have loved that…” After a pause, she added, “It may be hard for me. Moving. Accepting that my second marriage has failed. To be jealous that you’ve found someone who already has Charlie so won over…”

“It sucks. I’ve been there,” Danny said evenly. Meaning of course to how her marrying Stan after their marriage ended, how he had to move to be with his child, to accept their marriage as a failure, to know she’d found someone who Grace was learning to accept as a father. He sighed, he was too tired and had far more important things to worry about. “We gave it a go. More than once. We deserve to be happy. It won’t be with each other but...we can make it work for the kids, right?” 

She nodded. “For them. And...even if it’s hard to believe, I do want you to be happy too, Danny. And I hope you are. Which is why I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone making worry grow in the pit of his stomach. 

“Commander McGarrett reached out to me.” 

“ _What_?” 

“Yes. He called, rather shocked about the move.” 

“Wh..what did you tell him?” Danny asked nervously. 

“I told him I tried to fight, but in the end, it was all easier to move. He was more than disappointed I didn’t try harder to keep you in Hawaii.” She gave him a sad smile. “He’s coming over from wherever he’s been, isn’t he?” She asked but didn’t give time for Danny to answer. “Rhetorical. He was always very possessive of you.” She let out a sigh before she told him, “Be careful, Daniel. As tempting as it might be...don’t forget what you’ve built and are striving for. McGarrett might have been fun, but Hayes...he’s made you happy.” 

Before Danny could reply to that, Charlie comes barreling into his legs with a tight hug, “I’m ready!” 

Danny shares a look with Rachel before smiling at Charlie and leading him to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't watch SEAL team, Mandy Ellis is a CIA agent that works/is assigned to work with Bravo Team. She's like the middle man for the team and Navy between the CIA higher-ups and politicians(both American and in-country allies when possible).


	4. Chapter 4

“Mary? What are you doing here?” Steve asked, as he dropped his bag and went over to hug her. As chaotic as his feelings were, he would never properly greet his baby sister. 

“I dunno, feels like this place is like Winterfell. There must always be a McGarrett in Hawaii.” Mary answered after hugging him with a fake British accent. At Steve’s confused look, she rolled her eyes. “Game of Thrones?” 

“Meant to watch it, never did,” Steve replied, before looking over her shoulder. “Uh...can you...uh...just give me a sec, yeah?” He didn’t wait for her to answer before he bolted upstairs. Even though he’s been told by just about everyone he asked, he had to look for clues and see for himself that Danny had truly left. 

“You didn’t let me finish. The answer I gave you was a joke. I knew you were coming home after hearing about Danny moving. I figured no one else would have the balls to be as brutally honest with you as they needed to be. When it comes to Danny, you can be very dense and I can only assume given all that I now know, that people are pitying you and beating around the bush.” Mary said as she came up behind him as he searched his room, which would have been where Danny was going to be staying. 

Steve turned to her with a deep frown. It was slightly angry, filled with denial, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“That. That right there.” She told him, her tone becoming gentler since she too felt pity for her brother. 

Seeing the look on her face, Steve straightened his shoulders and asked, “So you knew? Didn’t call me to tell me but here to tell me off?” 

“I had no idea what was going on. Like how I didn’t know you were leaving Hawaii until _you_ called _me_ ! Which wasn’t until _way_ after your trip!” When Steve looked away with guilt, Mary sighed and gestured towards the stairs, “Let’s get a drink. Coffee or beer, or spiked coffee. Whatever.” 

As they walked down to the kitchen, Mary continued with her explanation, “I wasn’t aware that Danny had left the island. I was called when to be warned after you found out. And I gotta admit, I’m surprised you bothered coming to Hawaii at all.”

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was probably a lot more grey than when they last saw him. He’s felt like he’s aged a decade since leaving the island. What was supposed to be a recovery period for him turned to be the exact opposite. “I don’t have the authority I did. I left my badge here. Even if I made a few calls...all of this is a mess. I didn’t know where Danny was, he didn’t tell me. And so I needed to come and talk to the team. Get a rundown of what happened.” 

Mary scoffed as she went to the fridge to get some beer. “Really?” 

“ _What_?” He asked as he accepted a beer from her. 

“A rundown of what happened? Steve, you _left_! Without him! With _Catherine_! For fucks sake, Steve! Danny’s been by your side through all of it! You couldn’t keep him away from you or your problems, and when he was bullied into doing so by those of the military, _he_ was there in the aftermath making sure you didn’t fall apart completely! Tortured and nearly killed, while he’s still recovering you give up your badge and gun and leave with the woman who is just like mom. A woman who couldn’t make peace with something being more important than her career. A woman who wasn’t ready to settle...and still isn’t apparently.”

“Mary...mom-”

She held up her hand to stop him. “Your job maybe gave you a better connection, even after it turned out she wasn’t dead. But to me? She never came back, Steven. I’m sorry. I'm sorry that she put you through even more shit after everything else, but the memory of her in our heads should have stayed of her being a teacher, our dad's wife, and our mother….not the mess she dragged you into. But that is not the can of worms we’re tackling today. Catherine ruined your shot to heal, just like mom did.”

They stared off, each saying a million things through that stare that their McGarrett upbringing just never really taught them to say aloud. 

“I’m heading to Five-Oh headquarters. I’m going to find out where Danny is.” Steve told her as he pushed his beer off to the side. 

“Steve!” She called after him as he headed towards the door. When he merely stopped and looked behind him, she sighed deeply before all she could tell him was, “I’m sorry. I will always be on your side...but I’m on Danny’s side too.” 

* * *

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Mandy said after the waitress brought them their order. 

“Ya kidding? Jason’s always going on and on about this place. It has a lot to live up to.” Danny told her with a small smirk. 

“Well, maybe knock the expectations down a bit? I know we’re not exactly in the middle of the country, but I don’t think it’s too fair to compare fish tacos from the east coast when you’ve come from Hawaii.” Mandy told him with a small grin. 

Danny took a bite and posed a contemplating look before he said, “Not bad.” 

After a pause of seriousness between the two, they burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Seriously, thanks for joining me. Outside of Bravo team, currently, anyone I can think to have lunch with would drain me mentally.”

“That’s not healthy. Tacos are okay, but I think part of what Jason loves about this place, or any place for that matter, are the people. But I get that with your job….” he wasn’t sure exactly how to finish that. He was aware of what Mandy could potentially do, but he wasn’t really privy to details. 

“It is what it is, for all its good and bad parts.” She stated. She took a few bites from her tacos and then washed them back with beer. “So...part of me asking you here _is_ because there’s no one I really need to grill for information stateside, nor anyone I work with I can just... _be_ with. Bravo teams busy with training and drills, and you’re free and I think we’re friends.”

“We are.” Danny nodded, then took a dip of his own beer. “But I guess there’s some business to address on this pleasurable meal between pals?”

Mandy gave him a dry grin. “Catherine Rollins.” 

Danny couldn’t help but wince. He mentally came up with logical reasons for them to have met, and there was. Of course there was. Still, he wasn’t sure his tacos were sitting easily in his stomach anymore. 

“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have brought her up, except that...she approached me.” Mandy told him apologetically. 

“What? For what?” Danny asked brow furrowed deeply. 

“To ask about you. About your connection to Bravo Team. Your life here since leaving Hawaii.” She replied. 

“Whatcha tell her?” He asked, voice almost void of emotion. Except that Mandy was a very well trained operative who knew what she was looking it. 

“I told her that I frequently worked with Bravo Team and that you were part of them. That you are _very_ important to them, and that’s how our paths crossed. And that I consider myself incredibly lucky to have done so.” She told him with a smile. It fell slightly as she continued, “She’s fishing. For what? I really don’t know.”

* * *

“Any word on McGarrett?” Sonny asked as they finished up their work out and were heading to the cages. 

“Or Rollins?” Clay followed up. 

“No. Thankfully. Rollins is a bad taste we’re trying to forget. It’s McGarrett I’m dreading.” Jason replied. 

“How’s Danny holding up?” Full Metal asked once he realized what the other members of Bravo were talking about. 

“He’s trying to be civil. Thing is, pretty sure he’s still processing. Danny might not have served, but he’s got a SEALs mentality and loyalty. He’s still coming to terms with his loyalty to Hawaii, Five-Oh, _and_ McGarrett.”

Sonny let out a low whistle. “Well, no wonder you’ve been putting us through hell as if we’re a bunch of Greenies.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Keeping up standards, Son. Can’t let them slip. Bravo team’s the best.” 

There was a cheer of agreement. All of them went to their own cages and began to change. 

Clay turned to Jason and said, “Still, I think the point Sonny was _trying_ to make was...we get it. We get the threat posed. The last thing you need to do is get your vision blurred about what to do and end up pushing Danny into McGarrett’s arms.”

“Pretty boy’s right. Any aggression McGarrett coming back to ruin Danny’s life causes, put it into the bad guys we go after. But don’t ruin what you got. Danny’s good for you, the kids, and the team.” Sonny told him. 

“I know. Thanks, guys.” Jason began. Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Blackburn coming in and motioning to him. “What’s going on?” 

Fear struck him that they had an op to go on. He was sure McGarrett was so damn close to arriving, he didn’t want to be halfway across the world and leave Danny to deal with it alone. But he also couldn’t let his team go without him if he was perfectly fine. 

“Danny called and left a message.” Eric began. 

The SEALs immediately huddled close enough to hear. All of them ready to storm out as if it were an op, if Jason needed them to. Whatever they were needed for, as a team, they’d have each other’s backs no matter what. 

Jason knew that and didn’t bother to go anywhere else for some privacy. Anything that happened to Danny was a Bravo Team issue. 

Eric made a motion with his hands telling them to ease up and calm down, “He said he got a call from his sister. Their father had a fall. He’s fine. But now that he’s closer, wanted him to come and visit. He didn’t want to scare Charlie, but it’s Danny and your week to have him, and if you had the time, to pick him up. Rachel’s aware of it, but if she doesn’t hear from you by the time his after school program is over, she’ll be picking him up.” 

All of them let out a breath of relief. Jason looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. “I can call ahead and tell them I’m on the way. Thanks, Eric.” 

“Well, shoot. I call shotgun.” Sonny declared. 

“I got some stuff to take of, but I can bring a pizza over when I’m done,” Clay told Jason. 

“Cool. Yeah. You guys are invited for pizza and football at ours. I’ll call Danny on the way. Come on, Sonny.” Jason said as he and Sonny headed towards the parking lot. 

* * *

“Hey babe, how’s your dad?” Jason asked as he perched his cell between his shoulder and ear while opening a carton of juice for Charlie. 

He and Sonny picked him up after calling the school and asking for someone to stay with Charlie an extra ten minutes while Jason got there. After that they explained to Charlie as best as they could, using what Danny had told them to say, and then told him he was going to host a SEAL party. Clay texted that he should almost be done and to send him the pizza orders. While Sonny watched _Hilda_ on Netflix with Charlie, Jason got them some snacks while checking in on Danny. 

_“He’s fine. Fireman’s instincts are like that of a cops or a SEALs. Never goes away. He was passing by a building that had smoking come out of it and said instincts took over, and he went in and helped the people out. But the pavement outside was slippery and he fell. He’s grumbling up a storm, but with Ma away with her sister, there’s no one to stay with him full time til Monday. How are things there?_ ”

“Well, naturally we miss you,” Jason said as he poured the three of them juice. Then after he capped it, he properly grabbed the phone with his hand as he went to put the juice back in the fridge. “But we got things handled. The weekend should be free, so Bravo team’s just gonna chill here. Ray’s hanging out with the kids at the park, but after Naima’s done with her shift, they’ll be stopping by.”

Danny sighed deeply, _“I’m sorry about this…”_

“About what? Your dad falling? That does suck, but he’s a hero. Like you said, those instincts don’t just vanish when you retire. Worry about having to deal with probably a rowdy patient. Us heroes tend to be a doctor’s worst nightmare.” Jason said teasingly. After he heard Danny chuckle, he added gently, “You know I love Charlie. All of Bravo Team does. Whenever there’s trouble of any sort, Bravo Team and Family sticks together. You know that. And should we get a call into action, Charlie’s staying with the Perry’s. It’s all under control.” Jason assured him. 

_“Thanks. I...I know that. I do. Guess I just…”_

“You’re worried about not being here for when McGarrett comes?” Jason stated more than asked. 

_“Would it not seem cowardly if that’s what happens?_ ” Danny asked, not bothering to deny what was bothering him. 

“Life happens, Danny. McGarrett and Five-Oh can bitch all they want about life happening outside of his life too, but it does.” Jason said a bit too bitterly.

“ _Jace…_ ”

It was Jason’s turn to sigh, “I’m sorry. I know it’s not what you need. I know it’s not all of them, or maybe they don’t see it. But there’s been times when we heard stuff that’s happened to you and yeah, they were there and cared. But when weighing things in a balance, it always seemed like sides were taken. I get what McGarrett did for a lot for those in Five-Oh. I get what it’s like to lead a team and have it be a family. But it doesn’t negate that...you deserved a lot better. 

“Especially from the people who were meant to have your back. And if you try to argue it was your choice not to get them involved...you should have had McGarrett by your side at least. And he might have been there sometimes, but it was sometimes reluctant and with judgment from him that made you feel like you shouldn’t or couldn’t share with anyone on that damn island whenever something happened that could be remotely about _just_ you. In terms of what it means to be a team, you didn't get as much as you gave.”

_“I think you’re angrier for me than I am,”_ Danny commented. 

“Well, that’s because I love you.” 

_“Thanks, babe. Love you too. I should get going.”_

“Tell your dad we all say hi. Charlie will call you later after dinner and then again before bedtime.” Jason told him. 

_“Alright. Try not to let the guys treat the house too much like a frat house.”_

“I’ll do my best, but Charlie’s in charge.” Jason teased. 

_“He’s learned from the best how to deal with rowdy SEALs._ ” Danny teased back. 

“You are a great SEAL tamer. Love you, bye.” Jason hung up and pocketed his phone. He heard the doorbell and thought it was just Clay arriving with food. He grabbed a juice in each hand and was about to put one in his inner elbow so he wouldn’t have to make two trips when Sonny called out to him. 

“Uh...B One? Might wanna get over here.” 

His voice made him put the juices down as he practically stormed into the room to see the potential threat. For a moment he was fearing having to deal with McGarrett with Charlie around, but he can’t say who he saw instead was better or worse. 

He frowned deeply at Rollins at the door. 

“Why don’t I take Charlie out front? We can toss the old pigskin around and wait for Clay.” Sonny suggested as he reached for Charlie. 

Charlie got up, looked at the woman warily before looking over to Jason. 

Jason forced a smile and nodded to Charlie. “Go and play with Sonny, okay? We’re gonna have a boring adult talk here.” 

Once he was sure Charlie and Sonny were playing catch far away from hearing distance, he closed the door and turned to his visitor. “You probably don’t need me to remind you that a lot of SEALs have a no-nonsense sort of attitude when it comes to certain things. So I’ll cut to the chase. What the fuck do you want? Why can’t you leave Danny alone?”

* * *

“Who was that lady?” Charlie asked after catching the football. 

Sonny frowned, “You don’t know her?”

Charlie tossed him back the football and shook his head, “Should I?”

“She ain’t worth knowing if you haven’t met her, kid. Heck, arguably, she should have made an effort to know you, not just _of_ you.” Sonny said tossing the football back. 

Charlie caught it, but frowned and tilted his head, “What does that mean?” 

Sonny shook his head and jogged over to Charlie, “Not important. Come on, lemme show you how to do a Texan spiral.” 

Sonny showed Charlie how to grip the ball and how to toss it. When Charlie threw it, it went pretty far. Both cheered, and Charlie raced to get it. The ball landed on the sidewalk, and there weren’t any fast cars, so Sonny wasn’t worried. At least not about Charlie. He turned towards the house and pulled out his phone to text Ray. They may need a level headed person here just to be sure. 

“Uncle Steve?”

Sonny had just sent the text when he heard those words. He swears he might have whiplash by how fast his head turned. He added another text, and SOS because this could _not_ end well in any way. The only saving grace of the situation was that Danny wasn't here. Guy's been hurt too much, and by the visitors especially. 

"Charlie!" Sonny called out, as he jogged up to them and pulled the boy away from the other man before they could hug. "Pretty sure your daddy's had the stranger danger talk with ya." 

Steve frowned deeply, but it was Charlie who answered, "But he's not a stranger." 

Sonny bit his tongue to not tell the little boy that ' _maybe not, but he's dangerous._ '. He knew it wasn't his place to put ideas into the kid's head. That he lived a different story, and was guarded by his father's love, and didn't fully understand the complicated adult world where those you love the most are the ones who hurt you worst. 

"Still. As the adult in charge right now, rules are rules." Sonny said to Charlie. 

"Where's Danny?" Steve demanded. 

Sonny saw Steve's fist clench, and a movement to try and reach out. 

"He ain't here. So why don't ya go back to Timbucktwo or Shangrila or wherever you disappeared to and stay there."

"Uncle Sonny's from Texas, he says funny stuff like that a lot. Danno's not here. He had to go to Jersey." Charlie told Steve. Sonny wished he hadn't, but sadly this was someone Charlie trusted to tell personal stuff to. 

"You're here on your own?" Steve demanded, accusingly almost. 

"No. Uncle Sonny and I were playing catch while Jason talked to some lady. Rest of Bravo Team's coming later for dinner!" Charlie declared. 

"Bravo Team?" Steve echoed, brow furrowed.   
  
  
"Aka Danny's new family."   
  


Sonny, Steve, and Charlie turned to see Clay arrive with his arms loaded with pizza. His eyes loaded with an intense glare towards Steve. Sonny was glad to have backup but knew they had to keep things civil for Charlie's sake. Sadly, heading inside might not be the best idea, even if it might mean that Rollins might scare off McGarrett. As good as an idea as that was, Jason seeing McGarrett might get bloody. Normally, ideal. But not something Charlie should witness.   
  
A blessing came to them from the strongest believer, as Ray arrived. "Hey, look who it is! Ray! Since Danno's not here, why don't we cheat and have things a bit backward? Why don't you go with Uncle Ray and get some ice-cream?" Sonny asked as he grabbed Charlie's hand and walked him to Ray's car. 

Steve tried to protest, but he was cut off by Clay. 

After he strapped Charlie into the booster chair, he went to the driver's window and Ray asked him quietly, "How bad is it?" 

"He don't know Rollins is inside. B-One doesn't know he's outside...Might be worth ordering inside and eating it there." 

Ray sighed deeply but nodded, "Keep him outta trouble. Has anyone called Danny?"

"No. Didn't think Rollins was worth a call, but this might be." 

"No might, Son. As bad as it is, as much as we don't want him near Danny or Jason, it's part of the past Danny's gotta deal with. But...take care of Jason today. We'll deal with telling Danny tonight." Ray told him. 

Sonny nodded and patted the top before watching them drive off. Heading back to the two who were watching the exchange, Sonny looked at McGarrett and told him, "Well, you know Danny's not here. Take it as a sign and head back to wherever the hell you came." 

"I'm not leaving," Steve said seriously. 

"If only you had that sentiment while Danny was still healing." Clay scoffed. 

As much as he too wanted to lay into McGarrett, as Bravo 3 and on Ray's orders, he had to be the level headed one. Not always fun, but needed. "Easy," he told Clay. To McGarrett, he repeated, "It's best that you go away."

"Well, I'm not. Where's Danny? He wouldn't just leave his kids with anyone." 

"He didn't. He left him with his boyfriend and their family of SEALs." Clay growled out. 

"Well, now that Charlie's gone, why don't we head inside?" Sonny suggested. If things escalated outside, it'll be something that would spread through the neighborhood, probably get the cops involved, and the last thing they needed was the Navy or Danny's superiors having to get involved in some way. 

He went up ahead in an attempt to try and give the two inside a heads up of what was coming through the door. Sonny seemed to have interrupted a heated argument, he's only seen Jason that pissed off when dealing with Cake Eaters who think they know better than them at doing their job.

Clay wasn't aware of what was waiting for them inside, so he was still lashing out and telling Steve things, which caught Jason's attention. "I know that's not Charlie Clay's talking to like that."

"It's not." Sonny agreed. "Ray picked Charlie up and took him to get ice cream." 

"Then who-" Jason began but after Clay came in, he stopped in his tracks at seeing Rollins, which caused Steve to bump into him. 

Steve frowned first at Clay then looked over to the other two people. Momentarily glaring hard at the man he assumed was Danny's new boyfriend who was apparently a _SEAL_ , but his eyes widened when he saw who else was there. 

Catherine herself was gaping like a fish out of water as she stood, " _Steve_?"

"What are you doing here?" Steve demanded. 

"Apparently after making a show of leaving _with_ you, then leaving _you_ , she came to milk more of that drama to Danny. Who has moved on." Clay said as he placed the pizzas and other stuff on the coffee table.  
  
Steve returned his glare at Clay, before looking over to Jason, side-eyeing Catherine for only a second. "Where's Danny, what happened?"   
  
"You have absolutely no authority here, McGarrett. In _any_ context! So why don't _both_ of you get the hell out of my house!" Jason barked.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what happened to Danny!" Steve exclaimed. 

"You're not privy to that stuff anymore. Not when you decided to leave, with her, so why don't you leave with her again? Where? Don't know, but fucking far away from here, please!" Jason declared in turn. 

"Fuck you!" Steve cried out as he pulled his phone. It was evident to everyone he intended to call Danny personally. Which did not go down well with the others. Before Steve could press the 'call' icon, Jason launched himself at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's _SEAL Team_ canon that Sonny watches cartoons and is great with kids. So he would totally be bonded with Charlie. 
> 
> _Hilda_ is a fun show on Netflix that I've watched. It's fun and adventurous and something I think Charlie and Sonny would watch together. 
> 
> I know Catherine's met Grace because in earlier seasons the show gave a damn about showing us Danny's bond with his kid. Does she know about Charlie? Probably, but probably just in passing or like knows he had another kid. 
> 
> Am I still salty? Yes, yes I am. Is Bravo Team protective of Danny and what's theirs, yes, yes they are. 
> 
> Do I have a set schedule for this? No...life's been complicated guys. I hope you're all safe from all the craziness happening. I will do my best to keep posting and I'm sorry the time between updates. As always, I love hearing your thoughts. They fuel me and give me inspiration! Please keep sharing your thoughts. Things are gonna get messy, how could it not!? 
> 
> Hope you liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! <3 
> 
> I've made a side blog on Tumblr for my [Jason/Danny](https://masterchief-and-detective.tumblr.com/%22) fics. I do wanna add more of them, so if you have request, you can drop by and leave them there. I have some ideas but it might be fun to also tackle some of the typical tropes too, ya know? Fake dating, there's only one bed, etc.


End file.
